Conventional bench vehicle seats are mounted on a track assembly for forward and aft adjustment. The mechanism for releasing the seat track is normally located under the seat and is only accessible from the front of the seat. Thus operation of the seat can only be accomplished by a person either sitting on or positioned in front of the seat.
Other track assemblies such as the seat track described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,362 provide an ability to operate the seat from both the front and the rear of the seat. However, the operator is required to either pull or push a rod to effect a release of the seat track. The push or pull motion is inconvenient, particularly if the operator is sitting on the seat and has to reach under the seat.
Bi-directional releases for use with hinges and latch assemblies are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,498,052.